Rugrats in Paris: The Movie
For the video game, see Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (video game). Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (AKA Rugrats II) is the sequel to the 1998 film of the same name based off the 1991 television cartoon series of the same name that follows the continuing adventures of the Rugrats. The movie is the first Rugrats appearance of Kimi, Kira and Fifi, the poodle, and Kimi appeared on the original Rugrats TV series beginning in 2001. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, and released into theatres on November 17, 2000, the same day as Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! was released. It aired as the fourth summer movie on Nickelodeon on June 30, 2006. The film was a box office success, grossing an estimated $103 million worldwide, and having very positive reviews from critics. But the film wasn't a tremendous box office success, and grossed $40 million less than the first film. The DVD release of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was released on March 27, 2001. This DVD went back to the vault on April 30, 2004. Rugrats in Paris: The Movie is the second Nickelodeon film released in the 2000s and to be credited as "Nickelodeon Movies" on the film's Nickelodeon Movies logo, the first being Snow Day. Plot The movie opens with a parody of The Godfather on Lou and Lulu's throneroom then we switch to Chuckie Finster who has been without a mother his whole life after his original mother died beforehand, and both he and his father Chas are lonely. Unexpectedly, Tommy Pickles' father Stu is summoned to the EuroReptarland theme park in Paris, France to fix the malfunctioning Reptar robot he sent the park for use (EuroReptarland is first mentioned in the TV special "Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts"). Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Angelica and Baby Dil, travel overseas to France. The park's director, Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) is looking for a new promotion with help from her assistant Jean-Claude (John Lithgow), but requires a husband to do so and suddenly takes a liking to Chas. However, Chuckie doesn't see eye-to-eye with her. The rugrats meet Kimi, and her Japanese mother Kira, whom Chas takes a liking to. Kira works in the park as one of Coco's assistants. Coco attempts to bond with Chuckie, but with little results. Kira explains the history of Reptar to the rugrats, explaining he was once feared by people but a princess taught them that the dinosaur was just troubled. Chuckie decides the princess would make a perfect mother, but his attempts to meet her fail. A performance of the story is shown at the park's theatre. The role of the princess is stolen by Coco who forcefully hugs Chuckie on stage and Chas decides he is going to marry Coco, much to the shock of Chuckie and Chas' friends with Chuckie has courage for a lost musical. On the throneroomday, Coco locks the rugrats and Angelica in a warehouse with Jean-Claude. Angelica reveals Coco's plot to the rugrats. Tired of being afraid, Chuckie decides he is going to crash his father's wedding with help from Tommy and the others. Kira tries to stop Coco from marrying Chas but she is thrown out of the wedding car. Using Stu's Reptar robot, the rugrats stomp their way out of the park and across Paris to Notre Dame where the wedding is taking place. Angelica and Kimi both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the rugrats are pursued by Jean-Claude who drives a tank robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail. Pandemonium breaks out as the rugrats make their way to the cathedral, including being swung around in midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, Chuckie takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the Seine. Just as Chas is about to reluctantly marry a steaming Coco, Chuckie bursts into the church and screams out "No!" - his very first word which Chas is overjoyed to hear. Angelica reveals Coco's plot to everyone, including her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi, who fires Coco. Coco's dress splits and she runs away in humiliation, Jean-Claude chased off by Spike and his new friend Fifi. Chas suddenly finds himself in love with Kira and they get married upon returning to America. Chuckie finally has a mother and a sister (Kimi), completing one of the franchise's longest-running plotlines. Guest stars * Susan Sarandon as Coco LaBouche * John Lithgow as Jean-Claude * Casey Kasem as DJ * Mako as Mr. Yamaguchi * Tim Curry as Sumo Wrestler/Singer * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sumo Wrestler/Singer * Debbie Reynolds as Lulu Pickles * Dan Castellaneta as Priest Trivia * A parody of The Godfather starts the events of the movie. At one point, while Drew and Charlotte are dancing, Drew argues about why they let Angelica "see that movie" (The Godfather). Charlotte says, "I can't mother and merger at the same time. Besides, she only saw a scene or two- it couldn't have made an impression." * Coco LaBouche is a homage to Cruella De Vil in 102 Dalmatians. In fact, many scenes in this movie reference for Disney. EuroReptarLand is a semi-parody of Disneyland Paris (which used to be called "EuroDisney") with "Ooey-Gooey World" being a direct parody of "It's a Small World". The spaghetti scene in the Lady and the Tramp is referenced with Spike and Fifi eating pizza. * First appearance of Kira Finster and her daughter Kimi, as well as Fifi (the new dog). * Chuckie screamed "NO" contains uncanny similarities to Quasimodo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, thus making him the only one of the rugrats to start speaking and being understood by the grown-ups since the show started. * This film was released on the same day (November 17, 2000) as Dr. Seuss' big screen movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas! was released. * This is the second of the sequel takes the Rugrats in their first motion picture from the original and into the family vacation. * Chuckie had a nightmare with the musical sequence "Chuckie Chan" contains uncanny similarities to "Green Tambourine" in the closing credits to Disney's Recess: School's Out. * The first and only appearance of Coco, although she is mentioned in later episodes of Rugrats. * First appearance of Robot Reptar's archenemy RoboSnail a possible parody of Gigan contains uncanny similarities to 1999's The Iron Giant. * Angelica stands up for the rugrats and rips back of Coco's wedding gown with a lot of people taking pictures of her underwear; the same thing happened in the movie It Takes Two, starring the Olsen twins. * Just like the first film, Tommy's diaper falls many times, showing his butt, but has earned a G rating despite this. * First April 2008 airing on YTV, April 12th 2008. * In Finsterella and Rugrats II, Chuckie said "NO" in both productions. *Aside from 1994's Little Women, this is the only time in which Susan Sarandon appears in a G-rated movie. All of her other movies were rated PG, PG-13, and R. Soundtrack link }} A soundtrack for the film was released on November 7, 2000. It also contains an enhanced part. Track listing * "My Getaway" - Tionne "T-Boz" Watkins (of TLC) * "You Don't Stand a Chance" - Amanda * "Life Is a Party" - Aaron Carter * "Who Let the Dogs Out" - Baha Men * "Final Heartbreak" - Jessica Simpson * "When You Love" - Sinéad O'Connor * "I'm Telling You This" - No Authority * "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" - Geri Halliwell * "Chuckie Chan" (Martial Arts Expert Of Reptarland) - Isaac Hayes * "L'Histoire d'une fée, c'est..." - Mylene Farmer * "I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever" - Cyndi Lauper * "Excuse My French" - 2be3 * "Bad Girls" - Angelica & The Sumos Reception The film was a box office success: it grossed domestically $76,507,756 and $103,291,131 worldwide out of its' $30 million budget, doubling the budget in domestic box office results and tripling the budget in worldwide box office results. This film was released on November 17, 2000, the same time as Dr. Seuss' big screen movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, after next year's project, the African comedy called The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Nickelodeon Movies would made the underwater musical The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, to $22,718,184 for an average of $7,743 from 2,934 venues. This film was received more positively than the first film critically but wasn't as successful in the box-office. Fan-wise, this would add to the "jump the shark" feel the first film had, as it introduced more main characters. Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Nicktoon films Category:Rugrats